Bundle of Love
by Yukkikai
Summary: Compilation of one-shots for our favorite pairing ; SasuHina with all different kind of AU and situation. Credit for the image belong to the true owner
1. Onigiri

So I've uploaded this fic over wattpad but my heart belongs to fanfic so I'm reposting it on this site ;)

And for the fact I felt like I can't give much love for the SasuHina ship through wattpad…

Oh nevermind about me! Pleaseee

Enjoy! SasuHina~

Onigiri

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun I made you a bento!"

"kyaa! Sasuke-kun so handsome!"

Sasuke groaned loudly from all of the ayyentions given by his so called fangirls.

These girls totally not worth any of my time.

Sasuke turned around the corner and head towards his classroom where he again, ambushed by another crowd of banshee screaming their heads off and shoving piles of trash in front of his face

"E-excuse m-me"

The girls turned

 _Thank God she came_

"The teacher was p-probably on her way. I-it would be bad if Anko s-sensei caught you guys like this"

The girls faces couldn't possibly turned any greener at hearing the most disturbing teacher at the school's name. the woman was known for her unique fetish after all.

"W-we all go now!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"We'll meet you next time ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Thanks for warning us Hyuuga-san"

With that, the banshees left leaving only the class's student watching in amazement.

"Thanks, Hyuuga"

"No problem, Sasuke-san" she smiled and titled her head slightly to the left cutely.

Sasuke can't help but gulped at her adorable face. He always found the heiress kinda cute in her own way.

"Hn" then he walked to his seat by the window which was next to Hinata's.

Sasuke stared out of the window for a while before glancing towards the indigo haired beauty's way who was currently cleaning the blackboard in front of the class.

The first time he found himself always looking at her way was probably about a year ago when he found out that in fact, his charm didn't work on all girls.

It happened on one sunny but calm day. He was on his way to take a nap on his usual spot which was the school rooftop during their lunch break when his name was suddenly called by a soft voice.

"U-Uchiha-san! Wait" the girl ran with a blush adorning her heart shaped face.

She stopped in front of him, panting and gasping a little bit. The girl looked so fragile and small compared to him. He felt like he could crush her with just a hug if he wanted to. Which was obviously not.

"U-Uchiha-san, thank God I manage to catch up with y-you"

"What do you need?"

"O-oh no. I j-just wanted to-" she was about to pull out something from the little bag she carried along when Sasuke cut her off.

"Stop that" he glared at her.

"E-eh?"

"and here I thought that the Hyuuga heiress would actually be able to compose herself from doing this kind of shameless act"

"wha-"

"but look at you, are those cookies for me? Pathetic. I believes the cook made that for eh? At least some of the girls actually baked cookies themselves though I'm still not impressed"

"but.."

"if you don't have anything better to do than just trying to charm me with your so called homemade cookies then I shall excuse myself"

The brooding Uchiha stomped all the way towards the rooftop. He slammed the door open them slumped against it then slide down to sit.

"tch, all the girls are the same…and here I thought she might be a little bit different since she never talk to me or tried to annoy me before"

He then decided to just do the thing he had been dying to do since the history class started. To take a nap. He laid himself on the nearest bench available on the rooftop. After a few minutes, he heard the door opened and next, a shadow was looming over him.

"L-lunch time almost o-over, Uchiha-san"

He opened one eye to meet with the pearl like eyed girl. A special traits that run in her family since decades ago.

He closed his eyes again.

"what do you want? Still trying to shove those cookies of yours in my face? Sorry, I hate swe-"

"my mother just got out from the hospital" she suddenly started. "she finally got out from the hospital after almost 10 years staying there because of her heart's condition"

Sasuke's heart thumped at hearing this. That long?

"we finally found a heart donor who matched with her. It was a bless" she smiled to herself while taking a seat on the floor by the bench occupied by the Uchiha.

"the cooks didn't bake the cookies for me, I baked them myself. Mother taught me how. Eventhough mine can never be good as good as hers but I'm glad I can at least make them smelled just like the way she made" the girl chuckled to herself. "I wanted to give you those cookies because I wanted to share my happiness with everyone. You probably didn't notice but I gave the cookies to everyone in the class"

Now he felt like a complete jerk for the way he acted to her earlier. He cursed himself for behaving like that.

"Sakura-san said that you don't like sweets. So, I brought this instead"

Sasuke opened his eyes again and turned his head towards the girl's direction when she hand him a blue coloured bento box.

"I've always bring extra foods to school so I can share with anyone who didn't brought their food. Please, accept this"

Sasuke stared at it for a while then sighed. He get up from his back and took the bento from the girl. He opened it and was greeted with a delicious aroma. Inside of it, there are a few onigiris, some eggrolls and vegetables. Though simple, it still looked heavenly. At the sight, Sasuke's stomach gave out a loud growl. Hinata just giggled.

"thanks…and sorry for what I said"

"it's okay, I understand" the long haired girl smiled resurringly before standing up.

"p-please enjoy your food. I need to go now. See you in class, Uchiha-san" and with that, she left the male with the blue bento in his hands. Sasuke looked at the door where she just left for while then returned his attention back to the bento. He took a bite of one of the onigiris and fought so hard as to not let out a moan from the flavours bursting insides of his mouth.

 _How come there's taste in the damn supposed to be plain rice balls! Oh God it's so good!_

The bento was so good Sasuke finished it and came back to class glowing! Which kinda gave everyone elses creeps.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke jerked awake from his daydreaming. He didn't realise he was staring at Hinata for so long. Hope she doesn't feel weird and start thinking he's a pervert or something now. But she just giggled.

"We'll meet up at the rooftop for lunch okay? I brought along some extra onigiris and cherry tomatoes for you"

"hn"

And that's my dear fellow, how Sasuke started to eat on the school rooftop everyday and of course, his lunch was made by the one and only, the future main cook in the Uchiha household. Hinata Hyuuga or better yet, Hinata Uchiha.

Hope you guys enjoy!

I'm still new to this and still learning. Please be gentle on me


	2. Material Girl

**"Material Girl" – The Weeknd**

 **I got a confession to make**

 **I don't rush a date**

 **Commitment is an enemy to me**

 **But ever since her lips touch my face**

 **It's like a kiss was laced**

 **I'm fiend, I'm fiend, I'm fiend**

A man with dark hair entered the booming club and waltzed through the crowd with so much coolness girls around the club were eyeing him as if he's the last piece of candy in the candy store, and oh boy he's one of a damn delicious piece of candy.

But tonight was not for the other girls, only one.

He walked towards the bar and there she was, the beauty who claimed his heart. Hyuuga Hinata herself, looking so ready to be devour in her black dress that reached her mid-thigh.

She was seated on one of the bar stool and drinking a pink martini. With a smirk, Sasuke walk over and embraced her from her back which startled her a little but she instantly relaxed when she recognized his smell.

"Hey, baby" he said into her ear that left her shivered to her spine.

"Hey" she replied softly with slight blush adorning her cheeks.

The man then took a seat on the stool next to her and started to caress his lover's gentle hand so opposite compared to his.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, hot extra works to do just now. Itachi was such an ass, he knew I'm coming to see you so he made me do his works" he sighed tiredly which made Hinata giggled.

"That's okay, I understand" she kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"As long you're here in the end then I'll wait even for the eternity" a small genuine smile creeped into Sasuke's face. Oh what he do to deserve her?

If his younger and playboy self ever saw him in this state, he would jump of a cliff. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most wanted bachelor in the whole state was whipped. By the most unsuspected girl too for she used to be the shyest girl during their college year. But now, he couldn't live without her. The girl drove him crazy with her smile, her laugh, her smell, touch. Her everything.

Who would have thought that the college hottest guy would fall for the shy nerd who turned out to be way hotter than imagineable under all of her baggy and granny-like-style type of clothes she used to wear. She was born to be a model or an actress for God sake with that kind of body. But of course being Hinata, she would settle by being what she dreamed to be, a café owner.

Sasuke could not thanked the God and fate and maybe Naruto –though obviously he would never thank him for real- for that one fateful night when Naruto somehow got an idea to dare him into kissing Hinata at one of their party. He was hesitated at first but the girl intrigued him a little so why not? But oh, the moment their lips touched, it was as if the world exploded and turned into gushy-chewy sweets Sasuke used to have when he was a child. It was so electrifying sometimes he could feel himself shivered whenever he remembered the kiss.

With just a simple kiss, Sasuke had turned into a complete mess. As if he was a drug addict and Hinata's lips was the drug. Since then, they were inseparable. Well, more like he's the one who refused to be apart from her while she hoped nothing but for the man to stay away from her and stop his craziness. She didn't realise that time that he was crazy in love with her. Who could blame her, the man himself didn't realise it too.

 **I usually like to slow down the pace**

 **Love to tease and play**

 **But girl I need to be direct with you**

 **Cause in my mind your voice just replays**

 **Like a broken tape**

 **What you do, what you do, what you do**

Usually Sasuke would approach his 'victims' by slowly pulling and pushing them into falling for him. He was the true master of player. He loves the thrill whenever he made a girl wrapped around his finger then to throw them away again and again as if they're just some ball he could bounce around with. Girls were nothing for him but a plaything. Until he finally met her. More like kiss her but nevermind that.

Oh with her, all of those cool, dark, tall and handsome things he use to get the girls are gone. Because none of them work for her. When he realized this, he knew that he shouldn't waste any time any longer to have her. Especially when a new guy transferred into their Business 101 class and started to show interest for his angel. _His angel._ To make the matter worst, Hinata knew the red-haired freak and was all friendly and welcoming towards the guy which made Sasuke more than pissed.

" _I love you, and I want to make you mine. I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner"_

That, was what Sasuke claimed on the stage one day during an assembly. That day, he decided that he couldn't take any of the insanity anymore and claimed his undying love in front of the whole college students and demand for her to accept him on the spot.

He couldn't do anything, he was a complete mess and everyone could see it. 'A love sick bastard' was what Naruto quoted. He couldn't stop her soft gentle voice that kept replaying in his head again and again. Her sweet love-laced voice that calmed his rage and anger. He was too deep, too deep into Hinata's spell and he's loving every second of it.

 **Gone make a nigga buy a ring for your finger**

 **Jimmies for your feet**

 **Jeans for that back**

 **Lingerie for the sheets**

 **Material girl, anything you need**

 **And I'm a give it to you, to you**

 **I'm a give it all, all, all, all, all, all, all**

 **I'm a give it all, all, all, all, all, all, all**

Then here they were, drinking and spending time together in the same exact bar Sasuke first kissed Hinata five years ago when they were nineteen. Even after five years, they were still in love with each other.

After all these years, Hinata was still a simple girl who would wore nothing too extra. She was never a materialistic type of girl though she was born and raised in a family of wealth and eventhough when Sasuke would love nothing more than to shower her with everything a girl could ever wish for.

Sasuke took another glance towards the beauty's way and appreciated what she was wearing right now. Everything she wore that night were everything that he gave her –she knew how much he love seeing her in whatever he gave to her- from the brilliant pearl earings and her black dress that slightly hug her curvaceous form, giving hint of what underneath them but not enough to leave nothing to imagine. Her black heels from Jimmy and what made him proudest the most was the 4 carat diamond ring he gave her last month. Their engagement ring. He would love to give her the most expensive ring they had in store but knowing Hinata, she would prefer something simple but meaningful.

He would give Hinata anything that she ever wished. Anything at all, even his life.

 **Super star undercover**

 **You're my number one fan**

 **Give it to me right**

 **Watch the diamond glow your hand**

 **Get you wetter than a beaver, right after the dessert**

 **Baby you're my Dairy Queen**

 **Watch me make my baby cream**

 **Lady, you're the one that I want to spend my cash on**

 **Spend my cash on my baby like**

 **Baby just make sure that you'll always put your man on**

"I would give you all~ aalll~ ahahaha" Sasuke giggled wildly while leaning against on his poor small fiancée. His legs wobbled when he took another step. Without doubt, Sasuke was drunk his arse off. It was not surprise that Hinata was not much of a drinker but despite on everyone believe, Hinata had quite a high tolerance towards alcohol. Its natural, probably run in family.

Hinata couldn't help but chuckled at her fiancé's singing and dancing so freely. He would never let anyone else see him in this state. Only her.

They arrived at Sasuke's home after twenty minute drive –obviously Hinata driving them. Then, Hinata helped him to get inside, being with Sasuke for five years, Hinata knew the place like the back of her hands. They walked inside rather difficultly since Sasuke won't stop singing at the top of his lung and in his state right now, all he do was drag his feet which left Hinata no other choice but to walk him back to his room. Oh boy, the man could weight a ton when he wanted to.

But of course, being Hinata, she was not one to complain or whine. She just do it and she'll do it with so much love and care. After 15 minute of struggling to drag Sasuke, they finally managed to reach his room. Hinata dropped Sasuke onto his bed with a loud sigh. She smiled to herself and made her way to the bathroom so she could clean Sasuke up.

When she came back into the room, she was greeted with a half-naked Sasuke posed sexily on the middle of his bed. His lips turned into a playful smirk and his eyes stared into her own with a silent promise. Black against lavender-white. Hinata couldn't help but blushed furiously at the sight. Sure, they're been together for quite a while now and they've been intimate with each other several times but Hinata could never get used to see Sasuke half-naked. Especially naked. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled darkly at his girl. _Always so innocent._

"I sang for you just now… _hime_ , won't you give me a reward? It's not like you can hear it everyday" he said with a husky voice.

Hinata gulped, he's doing that thing again. He knew that Hinata always loves it whenever Sasuke sings and often times Sasuke would tease Hinata to give him rewards whenever he sings for her and of course…Hinata always give in. No matter how weird or embarrassing the things were.

"w-what you want me to do?" Hinata asked timidly, for some reason she could take a guess at what he was going to ask.

Hinata waited patiently for Sasuke's reply but instead he gestured her to come closer. Hinata walked slowly towards her beloved while her heart beats so fast against her ribcage. Hinata stopped when she reached Sasuke's side, not even once had she taken her eyes off Sasuke's dark pair. Black against white, like yin and yang, opposites against each other but can't live without one another.

"Do you want to know…what I want?" he said with a voice so rich and deep that send chills all over Hinata's body.

Before Hinata could utter a word, she was pulled into the bed and right under Sasuke. Like a rabbit trapped under a wolf, Hinata laid on the bed trembling and blushing so hard she could feel her body warmed up instantly especially when under the gaze of the dark haired strong man above of her. Sasuke chuckled at the beautifully delicious looking lady underneath him. He could even feel himself getting hard by the sight. So with that, the two lovers indulged into a night filled with passion and sweet words of love and promises for each other.

 **Tripping over you, like a crack, on the floor**

 **Can't settle with a taste**

 **Baby girl, give me more**

 **Baby, take the keys, to my ride, to my home**

 **Girl, I'm a make it rain like a tropical storm**

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a slight headache. He tried to search for the warmth that comforted him last night but when he couldn't find any presence in his bed anymore, panic filled his body. He sprung out of the bed and instantly searched for the central of his affection, ignoring the fact that he was currently butt naked at the moment. Instead of her warm smile, he was greeted with a warm breakfast with a cute lavender note attached to them.

 _I'm going back home. Still need to finish some works, make sure to eat your breakfast and take the aspirin I left on your nightstand if you have headache._

 _Love, xoxo_

 _H_

Hinata just finished her shower when suddenly a loud bang was heard coming from her front door. Clad in with only a fluffy purple towel, Hinata rushed out of her and there he was, the handsome house intruder trying to catch his breath in front of her. Without knowing it, Hinata was already in the embrace of the strong masculine man.

"Why do you have to leave me like that?" he said into her ear, his warm breath against her cold body left her shivered.

"I'm sorry…" the man didn't waste any time longer and kissed the girl, hard. Suddenly, a cold hard but small thing was shoved into Hinata's clenching hand. Hinata stopped the kiss and looked down at the foreign thing in her hand.

"A-a key?"

"My house key"

"F-for what? I mean…"

"Move in with me"

"But I thought w-we're going to wait until the wed-"

"I can't be patient anymore" he kiss her again "I can't live when I'm not with you" again "I can't seem to function when I don't see your face" and again "so please, stay with me?"

Hinata smiled at Sasuke with teary eyes.

"Okay…"

Well! It's a songfic, one of my favourite song by my favourite singer. Hope it's good enough

Enjoy your holiday!


End file.
